Hannah Montana Meets Harry Potter
by hannahmontana30
Summary: Miley, Oliver, and Lilly all get there letters to Hogwarts. Lilly knows Ginny and Oliver knows Luna and Miley knows.. nobody? Or a least she thinks she doesn't but could there but could Miley have met Hermione before
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Who's Harry Potter?

" Yes, Yes, Yes," screamed Miley and Lilly "Girls stop screaming" said Oliver covering his ears. "Stop screaming Oliver how often is it that we get to go to

a school for witches and wizards" said Miley as Lilly still screamed, "I'm guessing never" said Oliver. "Correct" said Miley. "STOP SCREAMING" said Oliver but

this time Miley yelled with him."Don't have a cow" said Lilly as they walked through The Leaky Cauldron and to the ally way with no way out.

"How do we go to dragon ally"? "It's Diagon Ally and I don't know" said Miley "What do you think Lilly…Lilly how did you do that" For Lilly had open

what appeared to be a secret passage to Diagon Ally.

"I know some magic," Lilly answered. "How…When…. Where" said Miley "Miley, calm down" "Remember that day when you and Oliver went to the beach

and I told you I couldn't go?" asked Lilly as they walk in Diagon Ally. "Yeah" said Miley "Well I was with my friend Ginny Weasley who just happens to be a

witch" Lilly concluded "Oh, cool does she go to Hogwarts?" Miley asked. "Yeah she does" said Lilly "And she has a huge crush on Harry Potter" "Who's Harry

Potter?" asked Miley and Oliver. "Someone you both will meet in good time" said Lilly. And Miley and Oliver spent the whole time buying thestuff they

needed in Diagon Ally thinking what in the world Lilly meant.

The next day Miley, Lilly, and Oliver all meet at the train station. "How in the world do we get into platform nine and three quarters" said Miley. "Easy"

said Lilly and the next thing Miley and Oliver know was that Lilly walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten then Miley and Oliver tried the

same thing and they arrived at platform nine and three quarters. "Let me guess Ginny told you about this too" said Miley. But Lilly wasn't even looking at

Miley but at someone she had just noticed "Ginny!" she yelled "Lilly" Ginny yelled back.

A girl with red hair came over to were the three of them were standing "I'm guessing this is Miley and Oliver" said Ginny "Yeah, Miley, Oliver I would like you

to meet Ginny Weasley." said Lilly. "Nice too meet you" said Miley Oliver didn't say anything but was looking over at someone else.

"Oliver" said a misty voice "Luna" said Oliver "Nice too see you" said the girl named Luna "It's nice to see you too" Oliver and Luna were so busy talking that

they didn't notice Ginny giggling if fact Lilly didn't notice either but Miley did.

"Oh here comes my brother Ron and Harry Potter" said Ginny fighting giggles. And Miley got her look at the person everyone had been talking about black

hair, glasses, a lightning shaped scar on his head"

Ok Miley she told herself now you know who he is but why is he so important to everyone?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione

"The trains about to leave, lets go," said Lilly. Before Miley knew it she was sitting with Lilly and Ginny in the train "Wait a minute where's Oliver?" asked Miley "He's with Luna," said Ginny who was still giggling. "What's so funny?" asked Miley "When you get to know Luna like I know Luna you'll know why I'm giggling she just weird" Ginny answered. "Where did Harry and Ron go?" asked Miley "To find Hermione" said Ginny. "You know I want to be part of the discussion too" said Lilly but Miley didn't hear her and Lilly and Ginny were giggling that they didn't notice Miley look out the window did she ever hear the name Hermione before?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nice to See You Again

Miley walk alongside Lilly and Ginny with books in her hand "I've been here for two days and now I know why everybody hates potions" she said. She had also been here and not even saw Hermione but she didn't say that. Just then she saw a girl with busy brown hair could it be? "I'm just going to go put my books back in the dorm" she said "Ok" said Lilly. Miley rushed down the hall past other kids then when there was just Hermione and her alone in a hallway she said "Hermione" Hermione turned around then smiled "Miley? Is that really you" "Yes" "How come you didn't tell me you were going to Hogwarts?" said Hermione "I'm sorry I forgot" said Miley. "There are so many things I have to tell you first" Hermione looked around to see if anyone else was there "Ron and I are dating" "That's so great" said Miley. And the two friends walk up to the dorm together talking about everything each one should know.

The End


	4. Epolige

After Miley and Hermione finally found each other again

After a few years at Hogwarts Miley brought Hannah Montana to the school and everyone except Draco Malfoy loved her. And after she told Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Harry, and Ron that she was Hannah. They all join her and Lilly and Oliver to all the Hannah Montana parties but they had to be careful not the use magic they didn't want the Muggles at the party too know there are witches and wizards in the world. Miley was really happy to have found Hermione. They had met in preschool only they were separated when Hermione found out she was a witch. Oliver had met Luna in preschool as well and like Hermione and Miley they were separated when Luna found out she was a witch. Lilly and Ginny had know each other there whole lives but Lilly had to promise not to tell Miley and Oliver about witches and wizards in the world that is until they found out they were ones. Harry and Ron didn't really get to know Miley and Lilly but became friends with Oliver. Miley at first was worried that Lilly wouldn't be her friend since she met Ginny but she was wrong and Miley became friends with Ginny too.

The End


	5. A Note From The Author

Sorry that this story is really short but don't worry my other stories will be a bit longer.


End file.
